The Perfect Present
by Jacestreehouse
Summary: When Ian is lost trying to find a present for Amy, Natalie intervenes. And its a good thing she does. Read and Review please!


Hi this is my first 39 Clues fanfic. Please leave your comments/constructive criticism in the reviews! It may not seem like it but they really make my day!

This takes place a few years after the clue hunt when they are bit older.

Disclaimer: I do not own the thirty nine clues.

Ian pulled back the sleeve of his suit to cast a glance at his watch. His sister was late. Well, she was late by their families standards. Vikram Kabra would have never had stood for it. Punctuality was one of the first lessons they learned. Seven minutes after their designated meeting time? Unacceptable.  
Soon his sister strode, sauntered, strutted in like she owned the place. Just like their mother taught her, shoulders back, chin up, and a look of confidence on your face.

Isabel Kabra, whenever Ian thought of her a bitter feeling twisted inside him. It was worse for Natalie, the little girl who went shopping with her mum and constantly looked up to her as if she hung the stars. For her, the knife was that much deeper.  
Natalie walked up to him, her heels clicking on the tile floor at a leisurely pace.

"Ian." She said in acknowledgement.

"Hello Natalie. You're late."

She shrugged elegantly, "Counter surveillance. Old habits die hard."

Ian nodded, knowing the feeling.

"Well at least you're here now. I really need your help." Ian said.

"Tell me again exactly what you're looking for." Natalie asked adopting a woman-on-a-mission tone.

"Well as you know Amy and I have been dating for a while," he ignored her disappointed sigh and continued, "so I want to get her something nice for Christmas this year. And I am at a complete and utter loss for ideas."

Natalie thought it over. She had come to terms with the fact that he and Amy were dating. She described it as, "a slight disappointment but rather inevitable all the same. I knew she fancied you and I knew you returned the sentiment as well." Which was better than Daniel. His reaction to the pair was more of a, "WHAT. Are you serious? You're dating that slimy Cobra? My sister has lost it. I am putting my foot down! No way, no way are you dating that scumbag!" Which would have been more convincing and insulting if it weren't for the fact that his voice was cracking the entire time. And seeing that Amy was still dating him, Daniel's argument didn't sway her either.

Natalie and Ian agreed to just survey the mall that they were currently standing in and see if anything caught their eye. It was about five minutes into their little adventure when a jewelry store caught Ian's eye. He let his course drift off toward the department, while Natalie followed with a questioning look.  
Ian walked up to the counter and surveyed the collection. Shimmering gems winked up at him, all beautiful, yet one specifically drew his attention. It was a necklace with a twisted heart on it, inlaid with diamonds. It was breathtaking.

"Natalie," he called. "I think I found it."

His sister wandered over and peered at the piece. When she saw it her eyes widened. She turned to Ian... And promptly smacked him. Not too hard, but with enough force to get the message across that he was an idiot.

"Ian." She hissed.

Ian who was touching his slightly red cheek was appalled at his sister's reaction. "/What?/"

"You can't get her a necklace!" She said with such force behind her words she made it sound like getting a necklace for the girl you loved was one of the seven deadly sins.

"Well why not?" He said part defensive and part questioning his sisters sanity.

Natalie let out a sigh, similar to one having to explain something very obvious. "You can't get her a necklace. Firstly, have you ever really seen Amy wear jewelry besides her grandmothers necklace? No! Probably because she isn't a fan of jewelry and she only wears her grandmothers because of sentimentality. Which brings me to my next point of her having to wear /two necklaces at the same time/. She would look bloody stupid, especially with the length of your necklace being the same length as her grandmother so the charms would over lap. And then there is the question of who's charm goes on top? If she put yours on top then that would seem like she doesn't care that much about her grandmother and that you're more important. But if she put her grandmothers charm on top then it would seem like your gift is second best and she doesn't really like your necklace, but she would. So then she wouldn't know what to do and all of this would cause a lot of problems and inner turmoil for Amy, all because you made a stupid jewelry choice." Natalie finished with a small breath from speaking so rapidly.

Poor Ian had a dumbfounded look gracing his features, like all those words were a second slap to the face. "Is that really what Amy is going to think?" He asked slowly like he was still trying to comprehend the complexity of Natalie's speech.

Natalie let out a sigh of exasperation, "Yes. Honestly, it's like I know her better than you. And you're dating her."

Ian was affronted, "Excuse me but I know her better than anyone! Aside from perhaps Daniel but they're related so it doesn't really count."

Natalie narrowed her eyes, "Oh so you're an expert on Amy Cahill? What's her favorite book?" Natalie figured this would stump him because Amy has read thousands upon thousands of books and probably didn't have a favorite.

However Ian answered immediately. "The Great Gatsby, but she doesn't own a copy for some reason. When she read it she read a school copy.  
They looked at each other for a few seconds before Natalie sighed. "I don't even know why you are still standing here."

So I may post another chapter where Ian gives Amy her present but I am not sure. Reviews are appreciated!


End file.
